


Drivers License

by Earth_To_Felix



Category: FHS, FNAF High School, FNAFHS
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_To_Felix/pseuds/Earth_To_Felix
Summary: "Me prometiste un 'juntos por siempre', pero ahora manejo solo por las calles."Fred le dejó, Deuz justo había logrado conseguir su licencia de manejo, se habían prometido largos viajes juntos, viajes que jamás se cumplirán ahora.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Basada en la serie de youtube "Fnafhs", creada por Edd0saster, basada en el juego "Five Nights At Freddy's" de Scott Cawthon y en la canción "Drivers License" de Olivia Rodrigo.
Relationships: Fred/Deuz (FNAFHS)





	Drivers License

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no tiene un happy ending, nadie se muere pero no tiene happy ending.
> 
> No sé es mi primera vez escribiendo aquí y escribiendo un One-Shot de esta pareja, y la verdad hace tiempo no escribo cosas tipo para que las personas lean públicamente, but here we go.
> 
> Más notas al final.

Aquella calle estaba vacía, eran altas horas de la noche, él ya había bebido un par de botellas. Sabía que era inseguro hacer aquello al manejar, pero le daba igual, ya nada importaba. A penas había logrado conseguir su licencia hace una semana y ya estaba haciendo cosas en contra de la ley, felicidades. ¿Qué lo llevó a hacer aquello? Oh claro, su ex novio. La única razón para conseguir esa dichosa licencia fue el, era el poder ir a recogerle a su casa, ambos estaban emocionados por ello pues significaba más salidas juntos, quizá largos y tranquilos viajes en carretera, quizá viajes a un campo, una playa, pero todo eso jamás podrá cumplirse ahora, fueron promesas vacías. Ahora solo paseaba por ahí, sin ganas, las lágrimas no tardaban en aparecer, lo extrañaba mucho, ¿para qué mentir? 

_"Ha de estar con esa rubia, siempre me hizo dudar"_ Pensó. Pues claro, antes de eso era obvio que al azabache le gustaba aquella chica de un cabello rubio y ojos más brillantes que el mismo cielo azulado, pero ¿por qué seguirle insistiendo? Era más que obvio que ella no gustaba de él y nunca lo haría. Aún así no podía dejar de lado dicha duda, esa inseguridad que tenía le hacía sentir menos, según él ella era más bonita, según él ella era más delgada, más cariñosa, más sociable, más amable. Ella la chica perfecta, ¿y él? ¿qué tenía para ofrecer? Problemas con la ley principalmente, no era suficiente, no se sentía suficiente. 

_"Sigue adelante"_ le decían, ¿pero cómo seguir adelante cuándo amaste hasta más no poder y no sirvió de nada? ¿Cómo continuar cuando tu única motivación de había ido probablemente para siempre? 

Y él sabía que no eran perfectos ninguna pareja lo es, pero nunca se había sentido así por nadie más, nunca había sentido algo tan lindo, maldita sea, es que cada vez que lo miraba sentía una felicidad inmensa, pero aparentemente para Fred no fue nada, fue un simple juego, ¿verdad? Jamás le importó, si lo hubiera hecho, ¿Cómo está tan bien sin él? Dios, hasta le hizo una canción, recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer, el día en el que se la cantó en el mismo lugar dónde se conocieron, en los muelles, el día en el que se hicieron pareja, pero al parecer esa canción no se había significado nada, al parecer esa canción no le importó en lo absoluto al de ojos oscuros. 

_"Me prometiste un 'juntos por siempre', ahora manejo solo por esta calle."_

Sus amigos ya estaban hartos de escucharlo, decía siempre que le extrañaba, ¿cómo culparlo? Igual ellos nunca lo conocieron como él, no conocieron ese lado tierno que dejaba salir con él. Ese lado que lo enamoró locamente.

-Por qué, por qué, por qué - salieron de los labios del moreno. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había de malo en él? ¿Por qué no lo amaba? ¿Por qué lo alejó de esa manera? - ¿Por qué no soy suficiente para ti? ¡Por qué cada vez que estoy tan cerca de ser feliz me pasa esto! - los golpes al volante se hicieron presentes, ya no quería sentirse así, tan mal, tan insuficiente. - ¡Ni siquiera puedo odiarte! - Rompió en llanto finalmente, sabía que era verdad, no podía odiarlo, lo adoraba demasiado para ello, le dolía, le dolía no poder seguir adelante por ese maldito sentimiento, no poder seguir adelante por el miedo a enamorarse nuevamente. Tenía miedo de que todo se repitiera, de amar con el corazón, con el alma, y que de un día para el otro todo terminara por una tontería. Ahora solo le quedaba pasear por ahí, imaginando que iba a recoger al azabache a su casa, que podía escucharle reír nuevamente, que podía sentir el tacto ajeno nuevamente, que podía estar con él una última vez, que podía ser feliz a su lado una última vez.

Se detuvo ante la luz roja, mínimo quería respetar eso. Miraba por la ventana, todo lo que veía le recordaba a él, podría jurar haberle por unos segundos, mas solo era su imaginación jugando con él. Quería distraerse con algo más, ¿ir a los muelles? ¿al parque? La heladería podría estar abierta también. Maldición, ¿a quién quería engañar? No podía ir a esos lugares pues solía frecuentar por ahí con Fred. No quería volver por un largo tiempo a esos lugares, no mientras ese sentimiento estuviera presente.

Se detuvo ante la señal de alto, se fijó solo en la acera, recordando las largas caminatas que solían dar. Podría jurar que escuchó su voz, diciéndole que estaría ahí para él, que no lo iba a dejar. Podría jurar que había escuchado esa dulce risa del de ojos oscuros. Eso lo ponía muy mal, quería volver a estar junto a él, quería tenerlo a su lado, quería hablar hasta altas horas de la noche con a él nuevamente, despertar a su lado, con esa esperanza de que esos momentos jamás terminarían. Ahora todo estaba en la basura.

Dio una última vuelta en aquella calle. Se detuvo unos segundos frente a la casa del que una vez fue su pareja. Esbozó una pequeña y triste sonrisa, recordando nuevamente los momentos que vivieron juntos. 

_"Dijiste 'por siempre', ahora manejo solo por esta calle."_ Dijo para finalmente marcharse. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, Fred tiene su propio cuerpo, that's all.
> 
> Espero te haya gustado este One-Shot, como dije, es mi primera vez escribiendo en esta plataforma y escribiendo para un público después de mucho mucho tiempo. Estoy un poco nervioso pero bueno, adiós, gracias por leer.


End file.
